Magical
by Firestone Piper
Summary: Tales of Austin and Ally's first date. What happens when after the date, Austin disappears off the map, and Ally can't find him. Will Ally Marie Dawson be able to find Austin? or will he be lost forever. And who is behind it all?
1. Chapter 1: Necklaces & Suprises

I have never been more excited in my life.

Calm down, calm down. I have to keep telling myself.

It's not like you have a big test or anything, no, tonight was going to be the most magical night ever. Well, in my opinion anyway.

Tonight, I would be having my first date with famous singer, and my best friend turned possible boyfriend, Austin Moon.

Of course, it had been Trish who had set this all up, by saying along the lines of "Duh, you guys like each other."

And anyways, neither Austin, nor I had been able to deny it.

Personally, I honestly think he had been about ready to ask me out about five minutes before Trish butted in. It was quite funny, really.

Seeing the look on his face when Trish butted in.

I looked at my outfit: glittery red top, my white jacket, and my nicer jeans, in the mirror.

Yup. I think I'm as ready as I will ever be.

I walk out of Sonic Boom and down to the beach, waiting for Austin. The sea is illuminated by the moonlight, and it is rather pretty.

I explore the beach by myself for a little bit, grabbing a small, and relatively smooth seashell.

"Hey Ally." I soon heard a familiar voice call.

I turned around and saw Austin walking towards me in the moonlight.

"Hey Austin." I call back, needless to say a big smile- hopefully it doesn't look idiotic- on my face.

We walk over to each other and meet in a hug.

"Magical night, isn't it." said Austin.

I look back out over the water. I take time examining the waves coming in, the many shells on the beach (What I can see in the moonlight) and the ocean itself.

The sea really does pretty by moonlight. I decided.

Yes. It was definitely magical.

"Yeah, the sea is really pretty." I say.

We hold hands and start to walk along the beach. Just little chat about this, or that. Mostly about his new song coming out next week.

We talk about stuff like this for a little while longer, and then we decide to go find a place to eat.

Austin and I end up in this cute little cafe named Pablos. I have only been here once before. With my dad.

When we find our table and sit down Austin says, "Ally, I have something for you."

My heart starts to go a mile a minute. I hope he won't notice.

I only have to wonder what it is for a little bit before Austin brings out a necklace that is silver with a silver heart.

Truly, I didn't think anything else would make this night even more magical, but Austin's gift to me really does take the cake.

"Do you like it?" he asks expectantly, walking around to the back of me and putting it on for me.

Like it? I love it.

"I love it, you're so sweet Austin." I say, and meaning every word of it.

"Well it's the least I could do, seeing as I owe you my whole career."

"Thanks Austin." I say, smiling. I love it when he says sweet things like that. It's what made him stand out from all of the other boys that come into Sonic Boom.

"No problem Ally, hey by the way, I think our foods here."

"Sweet." I reply, hungry and glad that our food had arrived.

We eat our fill and then pay, and then we walk around the boardwalk. Just a little ways from both the beach and the cafe.

"You know, I think that this is one of the best nights of my life." says Austin seriously, and I can tell that hes not joking.

What to say, what to say? Suddenly I'm a little nervous.

What if I say the wrong thing and ruin this? It would be typical of me.

"I agree. This is one of the most magical nights of my life." I say, sounding corny to me, but true nonetheless.

Austin gives me a smile and we walk to the dance that's going on.

They are playing the acoustic version of one of Austin's songs, Don't Look Down. It's one of my personal favorites.

We start to slow dance, keeping in time with the beat.

I think that it's the most fun I've ever had in my life. Not saying much, because my idea of fun used to include a calculator, but oh well.

It reminds me of the day when I first honestly fell for Austin.

When we accidentally knocked out Taylor Swift and I had to perform. At first, I was terrified. How could I preform with my stage fright?

But secretly, I loved performing with Austin, stage fright or no stage fright.

When the song ends we go and grab a drink from the cooler that's available.

I grab Pepsi and Austin grabs a Coke. I open my can and take a long swig of pop.

He smiles at me and I turn away and blush, pretending to watch the dancers, which are now dancing to a hip hop song.

I'm falling. Hard.

I never thought I'd feel this way after Dallas.

But I do.

I finally look back at Austin.

I'm surprised to see that he'es blushing too..

The next song is another slow song and I'm grateful for it.

I grab Austin's hand and drag him out onto the floor.

We dance for a little bit, and the song seems a little sad and slow, but a little hopeful to me too.

Needless to say it's the perfect couple song.

That thought brings me up short.

Are we officially a couple now?

"Ally. I have something important to ask you."

I hope again that he can't hear my heart pounding.

With my luck, he probably can.

"Ally. Would you be my official girlfriend?" he asks, a sheepish grin on his face.

Time to add to the magical evening. A mischievous plan forming in my head.

In answer, I do something that I have never done before.

I kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2: Notes & Discoveries

_**Magical~ Chapter 2.**_

**_Warning_**_**: This chappie contains text speak:)**_

* * *

**Austin POV:**

I was shocked to say the very least. And It takes a lot to surprise me.

One second, Ally and I had been dancing to a slow song, and the next.

I was happy, but very shocked.

Now we were back to just dancing in time to the music, and it was nice.

Now that we were on official couple. An official, this is a love song couple.

Oh the irony of that song. That thought brings a smile to my face.

Ally and I keep dancing to the music; then the dance party ends.

Disappointed that it's over, but feeling on top of the world, we walk back across the beach and towards Sonic Boom. We hold hands and walk in silence.

"Thanks for tonight Austin, it really was the best night of my life." says Ally.

"No problem Ally." I reply as we make it to Sonic Boom.

When we open the door, we find the unexpected.

Trish and Dez and sitting together; giggling!

Ally sends me a half panicked half amused glance and I'm sure that I return it.

What in the name of pancakes do we do? If we interrupt, well, things may get ugly. You never know with Trish around.

Slowly, but surely, Ally and I sneak our way upstairs without being noticed by either Trish or Dez.

"Can you believe that?" Ally asks, excitement in her eyes.

"Kind of, Dez told me that he liked her a few weeks ago.'"I say, shrugging.

Ally just laughs and shakes her head.

"So about the song, you know, the one we were writing." I say.

And so we set to work writing our song.

It's nice, just a normal night.

AS We are writing our song though, I can't get my mind off the fact that Trish and Dez are dating.

Looks like times are changing for Team Austin.

_NEXT MORNING-_

* * *

**Ally POV:**

"Austin?" I call, looking around his room, hoping for all I'm worth that he is here.

I came over to see him, but it doesn't seem like he is here.

I already asked his parents; they are looking all over town as well.

Where did he go? How far could he have gotten in one night?

I come out of my pondering and hesitate when I hear a doorbell ring. I walk downstairs and open the door.

My heart nearly skips a beat. It's Dallas.

"Hey Ally, heard you were here. I came to talk to you." he says, stepping into the house and making me take an involuntary step back.

"Okay, Dallas.. whats up?" I ask, trying to keep my cool.

"Look Ally, your a nice girl so I was hoping that we could go to the movies sometime." he says, smiling.

"Thanks, nut no thanks, you see Dallas. I have a boyfriend." I say, trying my best to smile.

He laughs. "You mean Austin? Alright maybe, but no one knows where he is."

I try to keep from crying. "Like I said, thanks but no thanks." As soon as he walks out I slam the door.

What just happened? I have to take a few deep breaths to calm myself before I can think clearly.

Dallas just asked me out and Austin is, of course, nowhere to be seen.

I need some serious help. I whip out my phone and start to text Trish.

**Help me! Austin is nowhere to be seen and Dallas just asked me out :(**

While I'm waiting for her reply, I decide to check Austin's room one last time. Maybe there is a clue there.

When I get there, there's a note.

_Dearest and wonderful Ally;_

_I sincerely hope you to ended up have much fun as to it was most as save(ory)and I will, me, cherish it forever ally._

_At least I see you on every Forth (Of July). Word!_

What the pickles! This note makes no since! I shake my head to clear it and than read the note again.

What the heck was up with save(ory)? Thats the most confusing part.

**Dallas just needs to get out and stay out of your life... and IKR! Well Dez is gone 2! :( Thoughts?**

Trish's text is sad. Dez is gone too! what's going on?

I have to reply.

**AWW! UR kidding me, right? Well anyways I found this weird note in Austin's room.**

Wait a second. I look at the note just a little closer.

_At least I see you on every Forth (Of July). Word! _Every fourth. word?

That's when I start to figure it out! It's a coded message! I sit down on Austin's chair to figure this out.

Hmm. Every fourth word. Well, here goes nothing.

I have to hold that thought when I get Trish's reply.

**Dez**** didn't leave anything :/ met at Sonic boom in 20?**

I reply quickly.

**Sure c u l8ter!**

I turn back to the note. Time to get back to business.

Every fourth world. I start with the first line, the greeting. _Dearest and wonderful Ally;_

If you go by every worth word, it's Ally. Okay. So me what?

_I sincerely hope you to ended up have much fun as to it was most save(ory)and I will, me, cherish it forever ally._

Well, you... Ally, you... Ally, you have.. I don't like where this is going... Ally, you have to... Ally, you have to save(ory) wait that's

save, not save(ory)... Ally, you have to save... and the last word... me... Austin's message is Ally, you have to save me.

I start to chew on my hair.

Why would he need saving?

And why am I the one who has to save him?

* * *

A/N: And no one saw that coming! and yes, the coded message took me a few minutes to figure out:/


	3. Chapter 3: Cases & Codes

_**Magical~ Chapter 3**_

_**REVIEW FOR AUSLLY!**_

* * *

**Ally POV:**

_"And in other news, pop sensation Austin Moon has disappeared. His songwriter, Ally Dawson, was not available for comment this morning."_

I watch the perky blonde reporter with a phony smile on the TV, uninterested. I know that I have the biggest lead, but I'm not going to tell anyone about it.

I have to make sure that Trish and I are the only ones looking for Austin. We decided that we were going to do what ever it takes to get Austin and Dez back.

I walk slowly up the stairs of Sonic Boom to the Piano room where Austin and I (Well, mostly me, but he helped) wrote our songs.

The room brings back so many good memories, and I have to smile.

I was so sick of all of it. Austin being gone, the paparazzi nearly banging down Sonic Boom's door to interview me.

I grabbed my book and opened it, planning to write my frustration down, when I saw one word.

Kidnapped.

Hunh. Then everything is obvious. Austin was kidnapped, but by who. I close the book and look around the room anxiously looking for more clues.

And then I realize something else. Austin wrote in my book. I stand there, dumbfounded.

I almost laugh. If Austin was here, I would have gotten annoyed and said Don't touch my book.

I brush the hair out of my face and think about this for a little bit until I hear the door open downstairs.

"Guess who got a job as a detective." Trish says in that singsong voice she uses for these occasions.

"No way.' I say, smiling, believing her but at the same time thinking. Who would let Trish be a detective?

She reaches under the pink jacket she's wearing and brings out a book.

I look closer and discover that the petite brown book with red binding is actually a book primed to record clues and other evidence.

I smile and look at Trish's expectant expression.

"I think that's it's awesome! Any leads?" I ask.

"Well, not for now, but I'm sure well find some soon," she says, looking at my face going from a smile to a frown.

My spirits fall and I have to compose myself before I continue.

"I found a lead." I say, my smile melancholy.

Trish perks right up. "Like what?" she asks, waiting for good news.

"Well, I kinda found out that they were kidnapped." I say quickly.

"What?" Trish's eyes widen in shock,"what do you mean kidnapped?"

"Austin wrote in my book-" I begin, but Trish cuts me off.

"Austin wrote in your book." She says, laughing.

I have to crack a smile. "Yeah. pretty weird hunh?" My thoughts stray to when Austin read my book and thought I had a crush on him.

But that makes me think of Dallas and my short lived daydream is over.

"Hello? earth to Ally!"says Trish, shaking me.

"Ohh..right, sorry Trish. Let's look at the facts again, alright."

"Okay. So number 1: They were kidnapped, and we have basically no other leads Ally, this is pointless." Trish says, sighing.

I give her an evil eye and continue.

"Well, the kidnapper was either Dallas,Trent,H8ter Girl,or another obsessed fan we don't know."

I send yet two more texts to Austin, trying to figure it all out.

**Austin POV:**

The first thought that registers is pain.

I open my eyes and find myself in the trunk of a smelly car.

I wrinkle my nose as the smell of rotten eggs invading my nose.

My eyes search the car, looking for light. I feel around fopr my phone, find it and grab it

I unlock the screen and look at my inbox. wow... **_Ally-Gator _Austin? Where are you! Txt me back!**

I'm about to reply when I get the next message **Ally-Gator** Txt me back! I've been looking all morning!

Crap. I'm about to reply when we hit a bump. I hit my head open the roof and I pass out.

_I'm in a dark forest, walking around, searching for the girl I love most._

_I keep hearing her cry out. "AUSTIN!" But I can't find her; let alone respond._

_I'm in a panic when the ground opens up and swallows me._

The next time I wake up, we are in a cabin.

Again, I look around, trying to find any clues as to where I am, when I see a dark, shadowy figure appear.

I have to squint to see who it is, but I have no doubt when I see him.

I want to kick something when I see Dallas, Ally's Ex-Crush, com,e into the light, smiling.

"Missing your Ally-Gator?" he asks, holding my phone and crushing it undefoot.


	4. Chapter 4: Pigs & Betrayal

**Magical~ Chapter 4**

**REVIEW FOR AN AUSLLY MOMENT NEXT CHAPTER!:)**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed:)))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Ally POV:**

Trish and I come to a decision and run and Trish texts Trent so he will come to the sonic boom.

A few minutes later, the door opens and we hide, nod at each other and jump Trent.

While Trish keeps hold of him, I go and grab a chair and a rope.

I pause a second to think... Why the heck do we have a rope?

Ohh well. I walk over and tie Trent to the chair.

"What do you know about Austin's disappearance?" I ask Trent.

Trent fidgets a little and keeps looking from Trish to me and then back to Trish again.

"Nothing. I swear I just found out." he says nervously, looking at Trish's murderous expression.

"Okay ." I tell Trent, trying to get him to admit that he kidnapped my boyfriend.

I take a leaf out of Trish's book and try the murderous glare.

"I swear Ally; This time it wasn't me! I didn't even know that he was gone until the news report this morning." Trent says with drear in his voice.

Well, mostly because Trish is giving him a perfect evil look, so he will talk. Either hes innocent, or he has a really good poker face.

"Alright." says Trish, walking towards towards Trent.

I look outside the Sonic /Boom (where we have Trent tied into a chair) and see a camera man jump from behind the bushes and snap a picture.

My eyes narrow. "Trish, the paparazzi are here." I say slowly.

She turns to mne and I see a second of panic in her eyes. What if they break the door down and come after us?

"Alright pretty boy, let's wrap this up." Trish says with hostility.

"I already told you everything I know!" Trent exclaims madly.

"Alright." Trish says, sighing in defeat.

I give a sigh of discontentment and untie Trent.

Trent doesn't look back as he runs out the door. I catch a lot of camera snapping pictures as he runs towards the beach.

"What are we going to do Trish?" I ask, trying to keep despair out of my voice.

"I don't know!." She says, sitting on the counter.

I walk upstairs to grab my songwriting book.

I find a mirror and look at myself. My eyes are filled with despair, my mouth is twisted into a frown, and I've lost weight.

Yes, i'd say that I'm taking the separation really hard.

I brush my hair out of my fave and braid it back.

Then I grab the book and go downstairs back to Trish; who is crying silently.

"Trish, I'm sure it will be okay." I tell her, trying to smile.

She gives me a weak smile back and we sit in silence for a while before my phone buzzes.

The noise makes me jump.

Then I realize it's a call , and it's weird because it's restricted, so I answer it.

"_Listen up Ally Dawson. You have five days. You here me, five days."_

I gulp in fear.

"Five days till what?" I ask, cringing at how much fear is in my voice.

"_Until we kill, Thats right kill, Austin Moon."_

_"_How do I know that your not bluffing?" I ask, but the absolute terror in my voice gives me away.

The Man on the other end of the line laughs, and the connection ends. Then I get a text.

It's an address in New York.

"Trish-" I begin, but then stop because I get yet another text.

And don't bring your friend Trish. It says.

**Austin POV:**

"Dallas, what the heck man? I thought we were friends?" I ask, trying to break open the iron cage the monster trapped me in.

He had forced me to get in after he broke my phone, saying he would send some of his men to kill Ally if I didn't cooperate.

"Nope, not after you stole Ally's heart away from me." He says, growling.

I roll my eyes. "Give it up man, there's other girls out there; just let me go and we can talk about this!"

"Ohh. So we could "talk" about it if Ally died?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Dang, he got me. I just gave him the death glare as he threw the cage in the back of a semi.

I find a piece of straw lying on the ground. I tried to use it to pick my lock.

It worked and I stepped out, a free man at last.

Well, as free as you can be in ht trailer of a semi going ninety miles an hour. I smiled to myself.

I kicked the straw around a little bit before I realized something.

How in the name of pancakes was I able to open that lock?

It was a freaking piece of hay. My eyes narrow and search the darkness at the end of the trailer for clues.

And that's when I hear the first squeal, and I think to myself.

I'm in a trailer with a bunch of freaking hogs.

What the crap?

I trudge over and by closer inspection, I reveal that they are sleeping. Hunh. they must sleep squeal.

Good. That's the way I like them. Asleep.

I decide to go sit in my little corner and thing of all the things I'd rather be doing.

1. Writing a song with Ally

2. Hanging with Dez

3. Performing a concert

I don't have time to get to number four before the first pig awakens and s=stares at me with it's beady eyes.

**Dez POV:**

I'm having a good time playing house with the dolls that my captors tossed in a few days ago.

I mean, it's like a party with Aurora( the mother) and the other dolls..

Just when Prince Daju is about to propose to Aurora, the door to my cell slams open.

"Man, you play with dolls?" I hear a very familiar voice ask.

"What do you have against it?" I ask the man, who is Trent.

"Nothing, but your girlfriends might have something against it." he says smiling.

**A/N: So Trent is a dirty liar, what's new:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Phone Calls & Escapes

**Magical~ Chapter 5**

**Ally POV:**

Before, I was just scared of never seeing Austin again, now, I'm afraid that he might die.

I'm, in my room, packing my bags for New York, when I get a call from a number I don't recognize.

I answer it though, because it might be someone with important information about Austin. So I click answer and press the phone to my ear.

**Hello? **I ask, wondering who on earth this could be.

_Ally! Ally are you there? _Oh my god. It's Austin. I nearly drop the phone in shock.

**"Austin? What the heck? Where are you?"** I ask, my voice full of shock.

_"Well, right now I'm in a trailer full of pigs."_ he says.

**"What?"** I ask, trying not to laugh, but then again, this is serious.

_"Well, see, Dallas threw me in the trailer-"_ he begins, but I cut him of.

**"Dallas? He asked me out right after you left.**" I say.

_"Well, I do know one thing Ally, this whole thing is messed up. It's not just Dallas; there are others involved- wait a second... he did what?" _Austin asks.

**"Well, he asked me out, but I slammed the door in his face."** I reply, smirking in spite of myself.

_"Well that's good. I got to go. The pigs going to charge any second now." Austin says._

**"Wait.. how did you get the phone anyway?" I ask. **You would have thought that Dallas would have taken away his phone.

_"Long story short; I found the phone in the straw i'm currently standing in._" Austin says.

All of a sudden I hear a pig squeal at the end of the line. _"Ally, gotta go. I don't know if I'll be able to call you anymore, Dallas will take the phone as soon as we stop." _

**"Austin, stay safe. I'll find you." **I say, trying not to cry, but feeling silent tears roll down my cheeks.

_"I will Ally. I love you."_ Austin says, and then the line goes dead.

All of a sudden, I feel a fierce determination. I will get him back, and I don't care what it takes.

**Austin POV:**

Mrs. Porker gives me the evil pig eye, and I now whats going to happen before it does.

I barely have time to think about my conversation with Ally before the pig comes, squealing like a maniac.

"Wanna go pig?" I say, and then smile. But that smile is soon a frown as I involuntary hitch a ride on the pigs back.

I barely have time to say, NO! before the phone drops out of my hand, and the porker steps on it.

That's it. This pig is going to pay big time.

I search around the trailer for anything that I could use to attack the pig before it kills me.

It's not much, but there is a pitchfork for the hay. I run and grab it.

Turns out I don't need it, though. All of a sudden the trailer comes to a stop.

The door slams open and I get ready to fight whoever comes through that door.

But I relax as soon as I see who it is. It's Dez.

"Dez!" I yell, and we do our signature handshake.

After we get done with the "What up?" I hear Dallas get out of the semi and come to talk to us.

"Okay dude, where are you taking us?" I ask.

Dallas hesitates before telling us. "New York." he says.

"Why New York?" I ask, my voice full of wonder and surprise.

"You don't need to know." Dallas replies, his voice as usual full of hate.

"Whatever. You do know that Ally doesn't like you anymore, right." I say.

I feel his hand slap across my face.

"Yes. I know that. Don't mention that again." he says.

"Did you just slap Austin Moon!?" I ask, getting really mad now.

"Yes I did. Got a problem with it?" says Dallas.

In answer, I decide to make a break for it. i punch Dallas and run as fast as I can, watching Dez hop out of the trailer and follow me, panting.


	6. Chapter 6: Rose & Goggle

**Austin POV:**

As I am running, I can hear the pig squeal behind me as it rejoices in its liberation from the dark and smelly cage.

I can only hope that the pig will provide the distraction I need to escape.

I turn around to make sure that Dez is following me.

Good. I can see him although he way behind me.

I decide that It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to figure out where the heck I am.

As I look around, I notice a big airplane fly over head.

I must be in a major city.

I stop to think how long I have been in the car.

About a day. Possibly more.

So that means the possibilities really are endless; I could be anywhere.

As a feeling of panic begins to form, and I'm beginning to freak out, Dez runs right past me, screaming and flailing his arms like a complete moron.

I stand there, mesmerized, for a second.

But it's not so funny anymore once I see what Dez was running from.

Both Trent and Dallas. With guns, and coming at us at top speed.

Basically... I need to run.

I turn tail and run as fast as I can.

Only then do I spot a girl on the edge of the street, watching me with wide eyes.

I turn around. Dallas and Trent are still a little ways away.

How do I know they won't kidnap this girl as well.

I make what possibly could be counted as a bad decision and run over to the girl.

"Who are you?" I ask, while still trying to keep tabs on the maniac duo running towards us now.

"Rose. Rose Whitlock. And may I ask. Who the heck are you?" says the girl. She obviously has a snarky side.

"Nice to meet you Rose. I'm Austin. Run for your life." I tell her, resuming running and hearing Rose's footsteps behind me.

Good. Although it is little odd that she would trust me, a complete stranger.

I finally catch up to Dez just in time to see him run into a house.

What the heck? He has to know that's breaking and entering. I mean, come on. You can't just walk into someones house like they own the place.

Ehh. YOLO I guess.

That's what I tell myself as I follow Dez into the house.

My first thought is that rich old people live here.

Back in like, the last era, this would have probably been classified as a mansion. It even has a grand staircase.

I immediately feel bad for tracking hay and other things from the trailer onto the posh carpet.

Rose comes running in, like me a little winded from the long run.

"Now would someone explain what's going on?" Rose asked, and by her tone you could tell she was a little afraid.

"Wait. were you kidnapped too?" I ask, curiosity in my voice.

"Well, yeah. What do you expect? Why else would I follow you?" Rose replies, smirking.

I am dumbfounded. I am saved from the idiotic reply I would have eventually come up with Dez coming back into the room.

"Hey Austin. I think that they're gone. We might want to stay here for a while though." Dez says, peering out the window, looking for any sign of Dallas and Trent.

"Good. Dez, have you met Rose? She is very.. umm.. precocious." I say, struggling to find a good word to describe Rose Whitlock.

"Austin, buddy, no one in here knows what that means." Dez says sympathetically, putting hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever. Google it." I say, looking out the window myself to double check that the two guys are gone.

"Ohh and Dez? You do know breaking and entering is a federal crime, right?" I ask, turning around to face him, eyebrows raised.

"It's not when your grandparents own the place." said Dez, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Wait... never mind just tell me one thing. Where the heck are we?" I ask him.

"The Big Apple. New York City." says Dez, gesturing for emphasis how big it is by spreading his arms out at far as they could go.

* * *

**Ally PoV:**

I still have my phone conversation with Austin replaying over and over in my head.

I have to be strong, and not let this whole thing control my life.

Right now, I'm in a cab driving to that address in New York.

IT's raining, and it adds to the dreariness of the whole thing. I have to admit, the view is impressive though.

As the cab stops and I walk out onto the curb, I find that I'm at a penthouse.

Part of me wonders why on earth they would hide Austin in such an obvious place.

It's honestly unsettling, and I look around quick to make sure that I'm not being followed, and then decide to get out of the rain.

As soon as I get into the lobby, I stop.

I know this place. My old frenemy Jesse Prescott lives here.

Austin, Trish, Dez and I met her when we came here to watch Austin play Times Square on New Year's Eve.

I barely notice as the bellman walks over to me.

"Umm, excuse me miss, can I help you with something?" he asks, and I can tell right away that he means well.

"Ohh. No thanks, I'm just looking for someone." I say, walking away from him.

The guy follows me. "Well, I can probably help you find him. Who are you looking for?"

"I don't know." I say in the same tone I used when Austin asked me who I was having lunch with that fateful Halloween so long ago.

As I walk, I accidentally tip over some woman's bag, and right as Tony catches me, Jesse walks out of the elevator, her mouth widened into a O in shock.


End file.
